


Midnight Lust

by RabbitKamen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKamen/pseuds/RabbitKamen
Summary: A tinder date gets kinky, when midnight lust hits you. Written from a cis female perspective.
Kudos: 51





	Midnight Lust

Spring has finally come, you hear the faint sounds of birds chirping outside, singing sweet songs to each other. The soothing sight of rain droplets falling from the sky ever so gently helps compliment the quiet looming noise of thunder. Sounds like a wonderful visage, does it not? Well, it would have been, if not for the fact it’s 4am, you’re woken from a deep sleep, and you’re feeling extra groggy. The boy you had brought over that night being sound asleep wasn’t helping matters. You swore, he could sleep through an earthquake. With a grumble, you groggily get up out of bed, and pull the silky covers off of you, doing your best not to wake him. 

All you were wearing was a pair of cheap black panties, with a cute faux lace design on them, and an old green tshirt from Christmas with the words “If it’s not Christmas, don’t wake me up” sprawled across it in a garishly bright red. This sign of overly sweet holiday decadence in shirt form would make even Saint Nicholas look like Ebenezer Scrooge. You went into the bathroom, and got a drink of water from the leaky faucet that you swore you had fixed a week ago before returning back to the bedroom. Your eyes, already adjusting to the pale moonlight and darkness that flooded the room,noticing the messy pile of clothes you two had left, the heap of covers and pillows strown about on the bed, and… the boy’s nude body.

Now, when you two had hooked up a few weeks prior on a dating app, you had of course asked him the necessary questions one must ask before inviting any cutie over. “What are your hobbies”, “Ideal date”, “Are you secretly an organ harvester? Because good luck, my diet consists of Taco Bell and Hot Cheetos”. Those kinds of questions. You quickly bonded over your shared love of Animal Crossing… and quickly got into a not serious but still heated debate over whether Tom Nook was a good boy or not. He may be cute, but you will not let him tarnish the name of your tanuki boy. That argument actually ended up sparking the two of you into sharing Discord numbers with each other. Both of you began screen sharing strange YouTube videos while eating popcorn, showcasing strange memes that just proved your awful sense of humor, and just bonding ever closer with each other over games, movies and shows. Eventually, these encounters became more sensual, sexual even. Risque and burlesque pictures of the two of you were being exchanged, from simple chest pictures from him, all the way to full on face camera masturbation sessions. It was decided really quickly to meet up soon, after just the first masturbation session.

And now… you’re here. Staring at this almost naked, exposed man in front of you. He wasn’t buff, he was a little on the skinny side. His hair was brown and tousled, and his stunning hazel eyes were closed, covered by an eye mask that, as you put it “the baby boy” needed to sleep. You also took note of his dumb, thick framed, black glasses put onto a nearby nightstand. Your eyes trailed to his chest… barren of any needless things like shirts. All he ahd on, were a pair of white and black diagonal striped boxer shorts. You step forward to get a closer look, and notice… a tent forming in his pants. Forget morning wood, this was a midnight oak. Your face was blushing so much, heat emanating from your cheeks as they flushed. You bit your lip as you… no, you couldn’t? But you had to. You slowly lowered his boxers, revealing his full length. Your legs buckled at the sight of it, trying your best not to wake him up as you bit that bottom lip of yours more. Fuck, you knew from pictures that he was big but the size was… a little bigger than you thought from his shy and demure personality you had known him from his chats with you. Your hands almost instinctively reached into your panties, running two fingers along your pussy’s entrance. Already this wet, is what you thought to yourself, as your husky breathing released from your mouth. 

Your eyes opened wide, and a smirk went across your face. You had an idea, a truly ingenious idea. You remembered a chat you had with him a few nights ago. The “kink talk” night, as you called it, where you talked about how you got certain kinks in your life. 

You admitted that yes, Aliens made you like strong women, and confessed your other small list of kinks. But one kink came from him that… surprised you. He prefaced it with a “don’t judge me” and you replied with, “I wanted to fuck clowns a few months back, you do’t have to worry about being judged.” He replied that he loved the idea of being taken advantage of in his sleep, and being a heavy sleeper would just add to that kink. You in return gladly said you’d do that for him… if he also fulfilled your creampie kink. 

You quickly pulled off your panties, dropping them to the side as you crawled quietly onto the bed, the fiery lust in your mind, and in your body getting more intense as you climbed on top of him. You place your hands on his shoulders, as you rock your hips back and forth on the sleepy boy’s hard dick, grinding it along your folds. He made a slight stir, mumbling quietly in his sleep before going still again, snoring quietly. How adorable, you thought, as you continued bucking your hips, each movement making his cock twitch, and your pussy drip with excitement. He’s so exposed, and was so willing earlier… you couldn’t bear another second. 

You gently move your body up, lining his cock up with your entrance. His tip was already starting to poke inside you, before you slowly lowered yourself on him, trying your best not to scream in pleasure. You didn’t want to disturb Sleeping Beauty’s rest, after all. You moved up and down on him, still retaining a slow pace, hearing his breathing speed up as he remained unaware of what was going on. His hands, in his sleep, began balling up in pleasure, as you already began picking up the pace. Fuck, it was so much, not just in size but just, the whole situation. His sleepy body being a perfect plaything for you, how cute he looked as he moaned and remained blissfully unaware, god you just wanted to fuck him all night. You went faster, a little harder in your greedy lust filled bounces as well. You swore you felt his cock throb inside you… but you didn’t care. You wanted that cum to fill you, no, you NEEDED it. Picking up the pace more, you moved one hand up to rub your clit as you fucked him harder. How the fuck was he still asleep? You didn’t know, and didn’t care, you could tell he was close. With one quiet, squeaky, groggy sounding moan, he filled you. So much of it, that you KNEW he had been holding back waiting for you. Your womb, still deep in the enthralling world of sex, was being fertilized, knocked up by his virile seed. In the back of your mind you were aware of this risk, and currently are unaware that he’s knocked you up. But you frankly didn’t care. It was a night of pleasure for both of you. But mostly, you were happy you could make him happy too, and that this was a sign that you two were going to lead a long happy life.


End file.
